


Aus Glanz und Wonne komm' ich her

by Melian12



Category: Lohengrin - Wagner
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Deutsch | German, F/M, I'm Sorry, Lohengrin - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Operas, Rivers, swan - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Als der Schwan das Boot mit Lohengrin über den Fluss zieht, steht Elsa gebannt am Ufer und kann es kaum erwarten, endlich ihren Retter zu begrüßen.Lohengrin dagegen wünscht sich nur, endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben...





	Aus Glanz und Wonne komm' ich her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [tojund_for_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/gifts), [writeranthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/gifts).



> 1\. es ist der reinste crack  
> 2\. es ist nicht gebetat  
> 3\. ich hab das alles hier zwischen halb 12 und halb 1 in der Nacht runtergeschrieben
> 
> die Qualität dieser fic wird entsprechend sein... also behauptet am Ende nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt ;D

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

 

Niemand in Brabant traute seinen Augen so wirklich, als über den Fluss hinweg auf einmal ein kleines Boot herankam, das von einem Schwan gezogen wurde. In dem Boot stand ein Ritter, seine silbrige Rüstung glänzte in der Sonne, er trug ein goldenes Horn an der Seite und stütze sich betont lässig auf sein Schwert. Elsa hielt den Atem an. Das war er, ihr Retter! Er war ihr tatsächlich zu Hilfe geeilt! Und so majestätisch sah er aus, wie er fast lautlos über den Fluss dahinglitt, in seinem Nachen, von einem wunderschönen, leuchtend weißen Schwan gezogen…

 

Leise fluchte Lohengrin vor sich hin. Diese winzige Barke war denkbar instabil, jede noch so kleine Welle brachte ihn zum Schaukeln, und auf diesem Fluss gab es unangenehm viele Wellen. Er hatte sich seine Ankunft wesentlich spektakulärer vorgestellt, und irgendwie würdevoller. Jetzt stützte er sich haltsuchen auf sein Schwert, das aber mit jeder Bewegung des Bootes mitschwankte und ihm kaum Sicherheit bot, und ihm wurde langsam schlecht. Sich von einem Schwan ziehen zu lassen, er hatte wirklich schon bessere Ideen gehabt. Nächstes Mal würde er einfach ganz klassisch ein Pferd nehmen und reiten, oder im schlimmsten Fall sogar zu Fuß gehen. Alles, nur nicht Boot fahren...

Als er sich aber dem Ufer näherte, wusste er nicht, ob er erleichtert oder besorgt sein sollte. Auf der einen Seite war er heilfroh, dass diese fürchterliche Fahrt endlich ein Ende haben würde. Er war sicher schon ganz blass um die Nase, regelrecht seekrank (oder eher flusskrank?) war er geworden von diesen zehn Minuten in diesem Kahn, und lange würde er sein Gleichgewicht hier sicher auch nicht mehr halten können. Im Stehen Boot fahren war aber auch ein wirklich idiotischer Einfall gewesen, wenn er ehrlich war. Er konnte es also kaum erwarten, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben.

Gleichzeitig wimmelte es am Ufer aber nur so vor Leuten, die seine Ankunft gespannt beobachteten. Und wenn Lohengrin ehrlich war, wünschte er sich gerade nichts mehr als ein wenig Ruhe, um ein wenig durchatmen und im schlimmsten Fall kotzen zu können. Und zwar ohne halb Brabant als Publikum!

Aber diese Option stand offenbar gerade nicht zur Wahl, also blieb ihm nur noch, zu hoffen, dass er diesen Fluss, oder besser dieses Boot verlassen könnte, bevor ein Unglück passierte. Weit war es ja nicht mehr. Er fixierte einen Punkt am Ufer, bemühte sich, tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen, klammerte sich mit beiden Händen noch ein wenig fester an den Griff seines Schwertes und versuchte, irgendwie mit dem Schaukeln des Bootes klar zu kommen.

Dann, endlich, war der Ufersaum in greifbarer Nähe. Die Leute, die dort dicht gedrängt standen, jubelten ihm zu, riefen etwas von wegen Wunder und einem gottgesandten Helden, und Lohengrin hoffte, dass sie vor lauter Begeisterung nicht merkten, wie seltsam sein Gesichtsausdruck war, vom angestrengten Versuch, sich nicht in den Kahn zu übergeben und nicht vor lauter Geschaukel zur Seite zu kippen.

Erst, als er schon fast angelegt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Menschen dort alle so nah beieinander standen, dass sie sich gegenseitig fast in den Fluss schubsten. Und dass dementsprechend gar kein Platz an diesem Ufer mehr war, um ihn aussteigen zu lassen.

Der Schwan zog das Boot so nahe wie möglich ans Ufer, und die lauten Rufe der Leute verstummten auf einmal. Hier am Rand waren die Wellen irgendwie noch unangenehmer, und Lohengrin blieb keine andere Wahl, als augenblicklich auszusteigen. Vorsichtig setzte er also einen Fuß ins Wasser des Flusses – und hätte ihn am liebsten gleich wieder zurückgezogen. Das Wasser war verdammt kalt, und durch seine Rüstung hindurch schwappende Wellen fühlten sich fast noch unangenehmer an als Wellen, auf denen man Boot fahren musste. Der Grund des Flusses war außerdem schlammig, und Lohengrin fragte sich, ob er das Zeug je wieder aus den Schnallen seiner Beinschienen herausbekommen würde. Aber jetzt konnte er es auch nicht mehr ändern.

Mit einem leisen, resignierten Seufzen beugte er sich nach unten zu seinem Schwan, was ihm alles an Gleichgewichtssinn, das er nach dieser Fahrt noch erübrigen konnte, abverlangte, und bedankte sich bei ihm. Dann fügte er noch hinzu, dass der Schwan jetzt wieder zurück nach Hause schwimmen dürfte, und dass er ihn wieder rufen würde, wenn er ihn brauchen sollte. Insgeheim hatte er zwar die Hoffnung, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde, aber lieber fuhr er in diesem Boot zurück, als für immer hier gefangen zu sein. Vor allem, wenn er König Heinrich, der hinter den ganzen Leuten auf einem Podest stand, doch noch vor die Füße kotzen sollte.

Lohengrin wollte sich gerade wieder aufrichten, als der Schwan mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit beidrehte, flussaufwärts davonschwamm und das Boot mit sich nahm. Das bedeutete allerdings auch, dass er es Lohengrin unter dem Fuß wegzog.

Der versank daraufhin mit dem linken Fuß gänzlich im Schlamm, stand auf einmal bis über das Knie im Wasser, und bei dem Versuch, sich auszubalancieren, kam ihm sein Schwert, das er noch immer fest in beiden Händen hielt, in die Quere und er verlor endgültig das Gleichgewicht.

Mit dem Gesicht voran fiel Lohengrin in den Fluss, begrub sein Schwert unter sich, und sein einziger Trost war, dass er das aufbrandende Gelächter der Leute am Ufer nur gedämpft hören musste. Kurz zog er es in Erwägung, sich gleich an Ort und Stelle zu ertränken, um der Schande zu entgehen, die er gerade auf sich geladen hatte mit seiner Ungeschicklichkeit. Dann aber dachte er an Elsa, und er kämpfte sich mit Hilfe seines Schwertes wieder auf die Beine.

Aus seiner Rüstung liefen Sturzbäche von Wasser, sein zuvor silbriger Helm war verschlammt, die trübe Brühe lief ihm auch übers Gesicht und in die Augen, aber er konnte sie mit seinen Händen, die in Kettenhandschuhen steckten, schlecht wegwischen. Alles war schmutzig, nass und sah einfach nur erbärmlich aus. Sein einziger Lichtblick war, dass die Übelkeit zumindest nachgelassen hatte. Und da wenigstens die direkte Gefahr, seiner Dame oder dem König vor die Füße zu kotzen, gebannt zu sein schien, entschloss er sich trotz aller Peinlichkeit, langsam die Uferböschung hinauf in Richtung Kampfplatz zu gehen.

Die Menschen machten ihm Platz, und weit war es zum Glück ja nicht. Wie es die Sitte verlangte, grüßte er zunächst König Heinrich. Der fragte ihn daraufhin, was er eigentlich genau hier wollte, und er verkündete so selbstsicher, wie es nach einem solchen Auftritt noch irgendwie möglich war, dass er gekommen war, um für eine junge Frau zu kämpfen, die hier im Gottesgericht angeklagt wäre.

„Elsa von Brabant! Willst du dich meinem Schutz anvertrauen?“

Elsa stand neben dem König, sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an, als er näher kam, und war ebenso rot angelaufen wie Lohengrin selbst, wenn er nach der Hitze in seinen Wangen urteilte. Sie trat vorsichtig auf ihn zu, und obwohl er sehen konnte, dass auch sie sich ein Lächeln verkneifen musste, wie wohl alle um ihn herum, fragte sie ernst: „Bist du tatsächlich mein Retter?“

Lohengrin schluckte. „Ja. Eigentlich schon. Das heißt, wenn du mich nach dieser Szene immer noch willst…“


End file.
